


Graduation

by MistVolturn



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Izumi and Wakatoshi look back on their last year in high schoolFor the fan project "Thank You For Noticing Us"





	Graduation

The sun was shining brightly as the group of students gathered in the familiar cafe for the last goodbyes. There was talk of the past years, reminiscing about fun moments, as well as wondering what the future might have in store for them. Some people were proudly chatting about the prestigious universities they were going to attend, while others exchanged gifts and cards. In a corner of this cafe, two unlikely friends sat together, sharing a pot of green tea.

“It all went by so fast,” Izumi said, “I can hardly believe we’re already graduating high school.”

“It was quite an eventful year.” Wakatoshi took sip of his tea. He toyed with a button in his hand. Their school might not have a the traditional gakuran, but Wakatoshi and Izumi had still wanted to give Kouhai their second button, so they had taken it from their shirt instead. They had also prepared some other presents as well. However, it turned out that a lot of people wanted to give Kouhai gifts today, so they sat patiently waiting their turn. Despite the large amount of people who wanted to greet her, she still managed to spend time with everyone.

Izumi chuckled while staring at his tea.

“What is it?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I was just thinking about all the crazy shenanigans we did this past year.” Izumi looked fondly over the crowd of familiar faces. “Remember when our dear Kouhai threw cake in our faces?”

Wakatoshi laughed. “Oh yeah, that silly prank. I had almost forgotten. One of my favourite moments was when we all went to the beach together.”

“Indeed, the weather was so nice and we had so much fun playing in the water. And then the star festival afterwards. Everyone had such beautiful yukata’s on.”

“And the fireworks were cool too.”

“It was so gorgeous how they lit up the night sky.” Izumi fetched his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his pictures, all the way back to the the summer vacation. Wakatoshi leaned in as Izumi put the phone between them. There were pictures of the fireworks, the food and of their friends.

“Ah, I remember that food stand. They had amazing dango’s.”

“Yes! We almost had to drag Sousuke kicking and screaming away from it, I remember!” Izumi giggled. “It was one of the best summer I ever had.”

“Indeed, it was a lot of fun.”

Izumi scrolled through some more pictures. He stopped on a picture of him in a fancy butler suit.

“Looking good,” Wakatoshi commented.

Izumi blushed. “Oh, this is from when we did the maid and butler cafe. I was glad I got to be a butler.” He scrolled through to a group picture. “Souh was really happy then. He was like a mentor to the rest of us all day. It was nice.”

Wakatoshi grimaced. “And I was part of the theatre group. I still don’t know why they insisted that I be the ‘village woman’.”

“It was an amazing play in the end, though.”

“I guess so. Still, I would have liked to be a knight or a rogue bandit or something cool like that.”

“I thought you looked good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as one!”

“I look good as a poor village woman from the Middle Ages?”

Izumi blushed. “That’s not…”

Wakatoshi ruffled Izumi’s hair. “I’m just teasing you.”

Izumi pouted, but kept on scrolling through his pictures.

“Oh hey, look!” He pointed at a picture of the two of them in Izumi’s room, applying green body paint to Wakatoshi.

“That’s from when we went trick or treating. I remember getting asked for a lot of pictures that day.”

“Well, who doesn’t want to be in a picture with Frankenstein?”

“Remember how I had to egg you on to actually act like a zombie?”

Izumi scrolled to some selfies of him with a traffic cone on his head. “Well, dressing up is one thing, actually walking around while only saying ‘brains… brains….’-” Izumi mimicked the slow, clumsy movements of a zombie “-is a bit more embarrassing.”

Wakatoshi chuckled. “Come one, people love zombies, and they loved your costume too. And we got all kinds of delicious treats.” 

“That is true, and covering the top of that traffic cone so we could use it to carry candy was a really smart.”

“Yeah, and then Yuu was staring at our big pile of candy for so long that we just ended up sharing with him.”

“No one can resist those puppy-dog eyes,” Izumi said as he found the picture he had snapped when Yuu had shoved so much candy into his mouth he couldn’t close it anymore, but somehow he still managed to flash an enormous happy grin.

“And everyone had such amazing costumes.” They saw fierce werewolves, dashing vampires and many other fantastical creatures and costumes appear as they kept scrolling.

“It really was a lot of fun. I’m still not sure how they made that table and those chairs levitate, but that was a pretty cool effect,” Wakatoshi said, thinking back to the haunted house that had been set up.

“Oh hey, Santa Claus! That was from Christmas,” Wakatoshi exclaimed.

“Oh my goodness, that’s from when the other teachers made Kyouya-sensei dress up and sit in the chair! I don’t think he ever forgave them for that,” Izumi said, and neither one of them could contain their laugh as they scrolled through picture after picture of Kyouya-sensei with different students on his laps, looking progressively more irritated. There were also some pictures of various gifts, Christmas cake, and the beautiful winter landscapes.

The next picture that appeared was of the cafe decorated for Valentine’s Day, when Kouhai had made heart shaped chocolates for everyone. They both remembered how it was the most delicious chocolate they had ever had, and the personal gifts they had given in return on White Day. Izumi found a picture of Kouhai wearing all the pendants she had gotten. She looked absolutely adorable.

There were some more pictures of the cherry blossoms blooming, and then they reached the end.

“So… that was it, then,” Wakatoshi said.

Izumi remained silent.

“Izumi! Wakatoshi! It’s so good to see you here,” a cheery voice exclaimed. They looked up and saw Kouhai smiling at them.

“Hey, good to see you too,” Wakatoshi said.

“It’s so busy here,” Izumi commented.

“Yes, so many amazing friends are leaving, and there are so many people I have to say goodbye to now,” she sighed. “I’m going to miss everyone.”

“We can still come to visit, though. It doesn’t have to be goodbye forever,” Izumi said.

They all smiled.

“Of course not, you guys have to keep in touch! I’ll be expecting updates on how college is going.”

“Yeah, and we can still meet up during holidays,” Wakatoshi said. “And, we brought you gifts to remember us.”

“Really?”

They handed her their buttons and wrapped gifts. She opened them to find a handmade book and tickets to a Pyo-kun live show.

“Those are my favourite poems and passage from books,” Izumi said. “I picked them all out with you in mind.”

Kouhai hugged him. “That is so thoughtful, thank you so much, Izumi!”

“And I got you tickets to go see Pyo-kun.” Wakatoshi blushed and looked down at his feet. “So we’d have a reason to hang out again.”

“Oh, but we don’t need a reason to hang out, you can drop by any time you want, Wakatoshi. Same goes for you, Izumi.” She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and pulled them in. “And now, we need to take a picture, so we’ll always remember this moment.”

Izumi handed her his phone, and they all flashed their biggest, happiest smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Skillshot Labs,
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything!
> 
> Love,
> 
> volturn


End file.
